<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red River by cottoncandy_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590366">Red River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandy_dreams/pseuds/cottoncandy_dreams'>cottoncandy_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Tabethys: An Unlikely Hero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Child Neglect, Childhood, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Skyrim, Riften, Self Harm, Teen Angst, headcanon backstory for NPCs, physical violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandy_dreams/pseuds/cottoncandy_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Riften isn't easy, but Romlyn Dreth and his friends make the best of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romlyn Dreth/Tythis Ulen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Tabethys: An Unlikely Hero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: addiction, creepy boys, physical violence, child neglect, self harm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey!" a sharp voice cut through the mid afternoon haze in the Riften market square. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young Romlyn Dreth ducked away from the guard's strike, pocketing the swiped bottle of mead, and darted away. He weaved through the crowded square, cutting in front of people carrying baskets, mothers dragging their children, and large Nord men, guffawing with mead on their breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took the stairs down to Lower Riften two at a time, hopping over the third plank from the bottom -- the loose one. Then he scampered across the makeshift bridge across the canal and ducked just into the entrance to the Ratway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing hard, he pulled the stolen mead from inside his tunic and eyed it in the dim light of lantern glow. Tythis Ulen and Dravin Llanith were waiting for him already, and they approached, eager to see what he had brought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you get it?" Tythis whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to whisper down here," Dravin snarked. "Of course he got it. Look in his hands!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin was a little older than Tythis and Romlyn, so of course, he thought that meant he was in charge. Romlyn rolled his eyes. Without him, Dravin would just be alone at his parent's farm with nothing to do all day. He should be grateful Romlyn let him tag along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Romlyn said. "I got it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He uncorked the mead bottle and took a sniff. It was pungent, stout. Romlyn coughed. "Gods that's strong!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at Tythis, then Dravin, then back to Tythis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?" Dravin prompted. "Aren't you going to drink it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn gingerly put the bottle to his lips. The glass was smooth, warm from the summer sun. He tipped it up and let the liquid seep into his mouth. It tasted like a dry leaf that had been soaked in piss! Romlyn spat it out and coughed. "Agh, that's terrible!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin laughed. "Don't be such a s'wit!" He snatched the bottle out of Romlyn's hand and took a long swig, but even Dravin couldn't conceal the grimace on his face as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't drink it all. Save some for me!" Tythis whined. He grabbed the bottle from Dravin and sniffed it, winced, then took a hesitant pull. He took the bottle away from his lips and looked at it, a confused expression on his face. "I expected it to taste better." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't see why the elders drink this shit all the time," Romlyn grumbled. He took the bottle back from Tythis and drank again, grimacing as the liquid hit his tongue. "It's disgusting." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nords have no taste," Tythis agreed. "My da let me have some Sujamma once. That was good." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods, I would love a good Sujamma," Dravin agreed. He took the bottle from Romlyn and finished it off, not bothering to see if either of the other mer wanted any more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Romlyn said. "That wasn't worth almost getting arrested for. What should we do now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mischievous smile spread across Dravin's face. "We could go spy on the girls. They might be by the river again, washing their linens." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis punched Dravin in the arm. "Yeah man, and what if they catch us?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, don't get caught!" Dravin laughed loudly. "What do ya say, Romlyn?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn cringed. The thought of sneaking up on the girls bothered him. He didn't understand Dravin's wolfish grin or the way he turned into someone completely different at just the faintest hope of getting Synda or Dinya's attention. Romlyn glanced at Tythis, trying to gauge how interested he was in Dravin's ideas. Tythis's ruby red eyes sparkled, and that signature crooked grin graced his lips. He seemed interested. Why did that bother Romlyn? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure," Romlyn finally answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three lads left the Ratway and climbed the steps to Upper Riften. Romlyn checked to make sure none of the guards were still looking for him, but they didn't even seem to notice him. The boys weaved their way through Riften, and slipped out the back gate of Riften by the docks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fishers and dockworkers grunted, rolling barrels and working cranes to unload one of the ships that had just pulled into the harbor. Lake Honrich reflected the high sun, and a light steam of fog rolled over its calm waters. The unrelenting summer heat beat down on them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There," Dravin said, pointing out at the far coast of the lake. "I think the girls are over there." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They jumped into the water and splashed to shore. Romlyn was grateful for the cool waters, and rung out his long braid as they emerged. He led his friends towards two jutting rocks perched up high. There, they could watch the girls, but the girls wouldn't know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin laid down, head propped up on his elbows. Dinya, Marise, and Synda all sat together on the shore, their dresses hiked up to their knees, bare feet plunged in the water. A large tree sheltered them from the sweltering sun. Marise laughed, throwing her head back. Synda and Dinya giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods," Dravin said. "They are so beautiful. Aren't they, Romlyn?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're such a creep, Dravin." Romlyn slugged his friend on the arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one would you kiss?" Dravin asked, turning to Romlyn and Tythis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh..." Romlyn hesitated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Probably Marise," Tythis admitted. "She's hot." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin laughed. "It's funny you think she'd be into you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't say that!" Tythis protested. "I just said that I think she's hot." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin laughed louder. Romlyn punched him in the arm again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up, Dravin! They'll hear you." Romlyn gestured to the girls down below. They hadn't shown any hint that they'd heard, but Romlyn really didn't want to get caught. For some reason, the thought of Marise seeing him spying on her made him feel even worse than the guards kicking the shit out of him for stealing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin brushed Romlyn off but quieted down. "You never said which one you'd kiss, Romlyn." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn scoffed. "None of them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Tythis raised an eyebrow. "Not even Dinya?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinya was a very beautiful mer, but there was something about Romlyn just wasn't attracted to. She was small, smaller than him. She didn't sparkle when he looked at her like… like Tythis did. Romlyn blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha!" Tythis exclaimed. "I knew it!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Knew what?" Romlyn asked, panic creeping up his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like Dinya!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin guffawed. "Romlyn and Dinya, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief flooded over Romlyn, but it was quickly replaced by haughty indignation. "I do <em> not </em> have a crush on Dinya!" Romlyn shouted, standing up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls shot up from their places, their eyes wide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you <em> spying </em> on us?!" Synda screeched. "Creeps!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no, wait!" Dravin shouted, clamoring down from the perch. "We were just going for a walk!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinya tossed her hair over her shoulder and scoffed. "You're such a freak, Dravin." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls stalked away from their spot. Marise looked over her shoulder, glaring at Romlyn. Romlyn felt a flush creep up his face, and his stomach sank to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, so much for that," Dravin huffed. "We didn't even get to see them take off their tunics." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ew." Romlyn cringed. "Why would you want to see that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin raised an eyebrow at Romlyn, but didn't say anything. "Well, what now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis shugged. "The sun's starting to set. I gotta get home for dinner." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yearning spread through Romlyn, but he beat it down. "Fucking milk-drinker," he spat at Tythis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis winced and walked away, shoulders up to his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I should probably get home, too. See you tomorrow, Romlyn," Dravin said.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He turned and jogged up the path to his home, where his mother would probably greet him with a warm hug and a smile and ask how his day was. His dad would probably make conversation about whatever dads talked about, like the crops or something. And then they would all sit down at the table for a fresh cooked meal and enjoy each other's company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn scoffed and kicked a stone off the perch and hopped down. There was nothing waiting for him at home, he knew that. As the sun dipped behind the mountains in the distance, painting the sky in dim purples and grays, Romlyn felt his own joy slip. Once his friends disappeared for the night, he had to confront how alone he was. How alone he would always be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rat scampered in the grass, looking for worms. Romlyn swooped down and picked it up by its tail. He sat down and put the rat in his lap. It was a small little thing, delicate bones and soft, gray fur. How did it ever survive when the world was so big, full of creatures much larger than it could ever imagine, each one of them completely capable of crushing it? The rat struggled in Romlyn's grasp, so he let it go and watched as it scampered away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, the stars were twinkling, and Masser and Secunda were fully visible. They glowed pink and white, and, not for the first time, Romlyn wondered what made them glow like that. He wondered if the moons ever got lonely up in the sky, so far away from Nirn. Romlyn scoffed. No, the moons didn't get lonely; they had each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn looked around him, the trees jutting out from the forest, scratching the expanding night sky. As he examined the wilderness, he felt a growing, gnawing feeling spread like ink on a page in his ribcage. He was alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something scuttled in the brush, and Romlyn jumped up. It wasn't safe to be outside the city walls after dark. He had heard rumors that Draugr wandered the forest at night, escaped from the abandoned crypts off in the caves. Instinctively, Romlyn pulled a sputtering flame into his hand. His eyes darted around, looking for whatever it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A skeever bigger than Romlyn's torso leapt at him from a bush! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hid his face in the crook of his elbow as he blasted the strongest flame he could muster. The skeever chittered and screeched, and then it fell silent. Romlyn looked up from behind his arm. The skeever laid on the ground, tongue lolling out of its open mouth, fur singed off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah," Romlyn breathed. He bent down to get a closer look at the thing. It smelled like the jerky the priests at the Temple of Mara sometimes gave him when his mother hadn't been around lately. Romlyn's stomach growled. He realized he hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Skeevers were edible, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the thing by its tail and tied it to his waist, then walked back to Riften. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night crowd was alive and well. Music spilled out of the Bunkhouse and the Bee and Barb. Drunks congregated in the streets, swaying from their ale, dancing close together. Just another warm summer night in Riften. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn gave the crowd a wide berth and scampered back down to the Lower Ratway. He pushed the heavy iron door open to his house, if it could even be called that. There were no windows; the place was just walled off out of an old part of the Ratway, Romlyn was pretty sure. It sure smelled like it, at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was pitch dark. The fire was out in the hearth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom?" Romlyn called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No reply. Romlyn sighed and blasted a short flame into the hearth. It caught and blazed brighter, lighting the meager living quarters. Spilled Skooma jars and empty mead bottles littered the place. A basket of rotting apples sat on the table, along with a note. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn untied the skeever he'd killed, set it on the table, and picked up the note. "'I'll be out late. Here's dinner.' Rotten apples for dinner, how fucking appetizing," he scoffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger rose up in his core, threatening to overflow. He glared at the mess of the house. The Skooma littering the ground, their stupid blue bottles glaring at him, smiling with all teeth and crazy-eyes. And his mother couldn't even be bothered to leave a dinner that wasn't rotten. All the while, people like creepy Dravin got loving parents. Romlyn slammed his fists into the table. What had he done to deserve a shitty parent who couldn't be assed to care if he even ate or not? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swiped his fist across the table, flinging the rotten apples onto the floor. They splatted, and apple chunks sprayed, their saccharine scent bursting forth, making Romlyn gag. Great. Now he'd have to clean that up, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dead skeever lay on the table, glassy eyes staring blankly at him. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So there I was, just walking down the street, and who do I see, but Ingun fucking Black-Briar, blowing Unmid Snow-Shod!" Dravin laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis slapped his knees, hooping to Dravin's story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just shut up, Dravin!" Romlyn shouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dravin choked on his laughter and looked at Romlyn. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said <em> shut. the fuck. up!! </em>" Romlyn shouted again. He stood up and walked over to Dravin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's your problem, man?!" Dravin cried, pushing Romlyn away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't touch me!" Romlyn screamed. He reared his fist back and punched Dravin in the gut. Dravin roared and punched back, and the boys tumbled through the market, pummeling each other and grunting and shouting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, watch it!" someone yelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage flowed through Romlyn, and the more he punched Dravin, the better he felt. Energy flowed through his body, and all he could see was the connected of his fists with Dravin's body. Dravin grabbed Romlyn and flung him into the bridge guard rails. Romlyn flailed, trying to get his balance back, but he tripped and tumbled into the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He splashed frantically to the dock and climbed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No swimming in the canals!" one of the guards shouted. "Get out of there!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Romlyn sighed. He shook the excess water off him and rung out his tunic and braid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis bounded down the steps after him. "What was that all about?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dravin's fucking annoying, that's what," Romlyn grunted. "I don't know. I just wanted him to shut up." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis shrugged. "Well why'd you have to fight him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know!" Romlyn burst. "I told you, I just wanted him to shut up! Do I have to punch you, too?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, Romlyn. It was just a question." Tythis huffed and walked back up the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, where are you going?!" Romlyn shouted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The fuck away from you!" Tythis called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn clenched his fists. Pent up, full, ready to burst. In a momentous explosion, Romlyn reached into his magicka and yanked out a tether of flame, flinging it with both hands at the wall behind him. He blasted a molten river at the stone wall, screaming at the top of his lungs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least, he wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he slinked back off to the Ratway, alone this time. Inside the Ratway was dark, and it smelled worse than his house did. He heard the echoes of laughter barreling through the twisting dark chambers. The shadows cloaked him as he gripped the sides of the walls. Where he was going, Romlyn didn't know. But he wanted to break something, set something on fire. The Ratway was full of useless shit no one would miss, rejects and bums that no one cared about. Romlyn gritted his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large room opened up down the chamber he was in, and he entered it, flame dancing cautiously in his hands. There were barrels decorated with cobwebs in the corners, and a table and chair set in the middle of the room. Empty Skooma bottles lay haphazardly on the table, their glittering insides spilled out, shining in the glow of fire from Romlyn's hands. That familiar welling of hurt and rage rose up in Romlyn's chest, and before he knew it, he was blasting his flames at the table, burning everything in sight, screaming. This time, for real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He screamed until his voice was hoarse and blasted flames until he had no more flame to blast. His magicka reserve ran dry, and it felt like someone had gutted him and left him on the street to bleed out, but it felt so much better than whatever he'd been feeling before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Romlyn?" a timid voice asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn spun around, hair wild in the air, smoke still rising from his hands, shoulders heaving from the effort of breathing. A white-haired Dunmer woman stood in the entrance. A tattered dress hung off her thin frame, her red eyes were sunken, and her cheeks were so hallowed out, Romlyn wasn't sure if he was looking at a living being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby boy, what are you doing?" she pleaded. She approached him, her skeletal hands outstretched. Romlyn reached out for her, but she pushed past him and collapsed in front of the remnants of the table he had just destroyed. "You burned all my stuff!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn recoiled as if he'd just been struck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother whipped around to face him, crossed the room in three strides, and stood, towering over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You burned all my STUFF!" she howled. She pointed a sharp, cracked fingernail in his face. She opened her mouth to yell, her scraggly teeth yellow against the gray of her skin. Romlyn held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Get out!! Get OUT!" his mother screamed at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn turned and ran out of the Ratway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was still shining when he finally found his way out of the twisting maze. He looked across the canal at his home and scoffed. That wasn't his home. It never had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck this," Romlyn huffed under his breath. He turned on his heel and climbed the steps to Upper Riften and slipped out of the back gate. No one even noticed as he walked right in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The open air of the Rift was warm, and the longer Romlyn walked, the more sweat poured down his back and chest. Finally, he tore his tunic off and resigned to walking without a shirt. He felt bare, exposed, but it was better than dying of heat. He wished he'd brought some water with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn kept walking until his feet hurt. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of Riften, away from Skooma, away from his shitty life. The thoughts festered like an infection in his mind. His mother's face, ravaged by Skooma. Her anger had been palpable. When she had extended her hands, Romlyn had thought she was going to embrace him. Maybe she was finally about to realize that he was real, that he existed, that he was <em> right in front of her. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then she had cried over the Skooma. Because of course she had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scoff escaped Romlyn's lips. He flung himself into the forest and struck out with a fist at the closest tree to him. The bark pierced his knuckles. He punched it again. Again. Again. The shock of the solid tree shook him to his teeth. He gritted and punched again. The tree was his mother. The tree was Skooma. The tree was everything that was wrong in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tree was Romlyn himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away. Blood caked his hands, running like a red river through the divets in his knuckles. They throbbed and stung, but mostly they just felt numb. Romlyn collapsed onto the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emptiness spread through him. It was a small comfort that the gnawing, white-hot anger had finally left. With his head caressed by the soft forest grass, Romlyn looked out, studying the blades of grass in front of him. Each blade was made of multiple rivets, more visible at the base. They pulled together at the top, eventually fading into one point. Romlyn closed his eyes and drifted off, sleep finally taking over for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Romlyn awoke, it was night. And it was cold. He shivered and rubbed his arms. Pain slashed through him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands were trembling, moaning from the beating they had taken. He groaned and dipped into his shallow reserve of Restoration magic, sighing as the gentle heat radiated through him, taking the edge off the sharp, serrated pain. He healed himself until the wounds stopped stabbing into him, but stopped before the pain was entirely gone. The pain helped him focus. Without it, he would drift back into thinking about his mother, his loneliness. His loneliness. He dug his nails into his wounded knuckles and the thoughts melted away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed up off the dirt and shivered. Where was his tunic? Why had he just abandoned it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riften sat just off in the distance. For all his sweating and walking earlier, he hadn't even gotten out of view of the city. Romlyn sighed and felt his resolve wane. He was a fool to think he could leave Riften. Where would he go? He didn't have any money to travel, and now, he didn't even have a tunic to travel in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gates of Riften towered above him, and Romlyn cringed. The guards let him in, making riotous laughter as he walked by. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's the lucky lady, boy!?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next time, don't let her lose your shirt!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bile rose up in Romlyn's throat, and he resisted the urge to flame them both where they stood. Murdering a couple of guards would ensure he'd be hanged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn trudged down the stairs, skipping over the creaky board, and pushed into the small house. The fire was lively in the hearth, and the savory smell of stew caressed Romlyn's face as he walked in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom?" Romlyn asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In here, dear," she replied. Romlyn stuck his head around the corner. His mother was in the bed, thumbing through a book, of all things. "Dinner will be ready soon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dinner?" Romlyn repeated. He blinked. Surely this was a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?" his mother answered. "Vegetable stew. We didn't have enough for beef, so I hope it'll do." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, uh, of course," Romlyn stammered. Anxiety gripped him. Every beat of his heart was a conscious effort. What was going on here? Romlyn gingerly sat down at the table and stared, unblinkingly, at his mother. He was afraid that if he blinked, she would disappear, and everything would go back to the way it had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" his mother demanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh. How was your day?" Romlyn timidly asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She huffed. "It was fine." She turned a page in her book, not looking up at him. "I swear, Kaldryn, you get more and more bizarre every day. You're lucky I married you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" Romlyn exclaimed, pushing up from the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes shot up to meet him. She set the book down. "What is the <em> matter </em>with you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're high," Romlyn stated. "You smoked more, Skooma, didn't you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squawked. "How <em> dare </em> you!" She flung back the covers on the bed and strode across the room towards Romlyn. Her breath tumbled out of her mouth, and Romlyn could smell the sweetness of the Moon Sugar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have! I can smell it!" he argued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" she cried. She turned away and collapsed on the bed, sobbing loudly. "I came home and made you a nice dinner, and this is how you treat me? You are so ungrateful!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mother," Romlyn said, gritting his teeth. He dug his fingernails into his palms. "Do you even know who I am?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I do!" she shrieked. She turned to face him, her eyes puffy and dark gray. "What kind of question is that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Romlyn put his hand on his hip. "Who am I, then?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're Kaldryn!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm Romlyn. Your <em> son. </em>Remember me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth opened and closed. "Son?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn's expression softened. "Oh, Mother." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dissolved into tears, and Romlyn crossed the room to put his arms around her. She laid down in the bed, and Romlyn stroked her dirty white hair, shushing her to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she had finally cried herself to sleep, Romlyn pulled free of her and shuddered. He left the sleeping area and approached the cauldron. Great. The stew was burned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thick snowflakes fell, coating every surface of Riften. Romlyn shivered. The only thing he hated more than hot summers were cold winters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you still haven't made a move on Dinya," Tythis teased, jabbing his ribs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, I don't like her like that," Romlyn insisted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but have you seen the way she looks at you?" Dravin responded. "You could be <em> drowning </em> in pussy, bro. All you'd have to do is just give her a little attention." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're disgusting," Romlyn spat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis guffawed. "If a girl that hot was into me, I'd tell her whatever she wanted to hear." He took a swig of mead and handed the bottle to Dravin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn gagged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What, you don't like women?" Dravin asked pointedly, taking a long pull of the mead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn took the bottle and looked at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shit," Tythis said flatly. "That's what it is, isn't it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, why didn't you just say so!" Dravin laughed. "I'll let you suck my dick!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck off," Romlyn spat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three boys laughed and went back to their cards. Lately, Romlyn had been more sure that he wasn't interested in women. At least, not the way Dravin was. He had been getting closer with Marise, but he didn't think about her the way Dravin thought about women. But then, Dravin was a pig, and everyone knew it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well," Dravin said, laying the last of his cards down. "That's the game. I'm out. I have a <em> date </em>with Synda." He waggled his eyebrows and left Tythis and Romlyn alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's such a pig," Romlyn said as soon as Dravin was out of earshot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis nodded. "Yeah." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence was stilted, awkward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you don't have a crush on Dinya?" Tythis asked after a while, voice cracking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Romlyn said firmly. "I've told you this, like, a hundred times." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who <em> do </em>you have a crush on, then?" Tythis asked. He looked in Romlyn's eyes, deep and steady. Unwavering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn swallowed. "I, uh. I don't know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't know, or you don't want to say?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Romlyn could formulate a response, Tythis leaned forward and placed his lips on Romlyn's. He pulled back, eyes wide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry--" Tythis started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, don't apologize," Romlyn said. He cupped Tythis's face and pulled him back, giving him a proper kiss. Tythis's lips were chapped, but his tongue was soft. He tasted like the hot mead they'd been sipping. When his hands began to wander, Romlyn pulled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah," Romlyn said, nervous laughter bubbling up. "What are you doing?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh. I don't know. Sorry." Tythis blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to kiss for a while," Romlyn said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tythis nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss. The snow in the alley sifted around in the wind, and a few rats scampered across their cards. Romlyn didn't care. He was warm from the mead, and warmer still from Tythis's kisses. He pulled Tythis into his lap, and Tythis moaned, rubbing his hips against Romlyn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you," Romlyn said between kisses, "nothing more." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Tythis replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips and tongues mingled, and Tythis's fist found its way into Romlyn's hair, pulling, rubbing. A shimmer spread to Romlyn's fingers and toes, and it felt good. It felt better than good. It felt like <em> living </em>. It was a high Romlyn had been chasing, and he hadn't even known it. With Tythis in his lap, their hands interlaced, bodies pressed together, Romlyn felt something melting inside of him. The feeling cracked like an egg being dropped, and Romlyn pulled away. The seeping yolk of desire ran over his body, rising, filling him. It was too much; he was going to drown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Romlyn stood up, dislodging Tythis from his lap, and darted down the alley, down the stairs, into his house. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing hard. What the fuck just happened? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hearthfire was out again, and Romlyn shivered in the freezing damp of his house. He shot a quick flame into the hearth and it sputtered to life. Romlyn could see the breath fogging up in front of his face. His clothes were wet from sitting in the snow in the alley. After peeling the slick layers off and setting them by the fire, Romlyn stooped over and warmed himself. His stomach growled. He looked around his house, but he knew it wouldn't be worth it. The cupboards were bare. He hadn't seen his mother in weeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Marise's parents would feed him if he hung around long enough. He slipped on his spare outfit and padded over to Marise's house next door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marise?" he knocked on the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An older mer, Marise's father, answered the door. "Romlyn!" he greeted cheerfully. "Please, come in." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marise!" he called. "Romlyn's here!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise's mother smiled at him. "We're having goat leg roast for supper, Romlyn. Won't you join us?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would be honored, sera Aravel," Romlyn said. Relief washed over him and his stomach gurgled in anticipation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," sera Aravel beamed. "Marise's in her room." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise's house was similar to Romlyn's, but there were two bedrooms instead of one sleeping area. Romlyn knocked on the door to Marise's room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in," Marise sang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn entered and, even though it wasn't the first time he'd been to Marise's house, he still marvelled at her room. There was a bookshelf with five nicely kept books, some dolls, and a wardrobe with three (<em> three! </em>) clean outfits on hangers, and the bed had two nice blankets, as opposed to his one ratty blanket at home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Romlyn asked, sitting across from Marise on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held up a pad of paper. On it were some scribbles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Daedric. I'm learning Dunmeris," she said, matter-of-factly. "Want me to teach you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, that's okay." Romlyn blushed. "I probably wouldn't get it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise shrugged. "Suit yourself." She kept scrawling on the paper with her charcoal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So… Tythis kissed me today," Romlyn offered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise's head shot up, eyebrows raised. "Really?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." He paused. "I didn't know he liked me. I wasn't expecting it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you finally told those <em> friends </em> of yours that you don't like Dinya?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." Romlyn wrinkled his nose. "Why do you say it like that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise sighed. "Never mind." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, tell me. What is it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise huffed and set aside her writings. "Dravin's a total prick. Anyone with half a brain knows that. I don't know why you're still friends with him. He treats everyone like dirt. And Tythis isn't much better. Did you know that Svana caught them both watching her use the latrines? They're animals. You're so much better than that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romlyn looked down. "I don't know, Marise. Who else would I hang out with?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, hello?" Marise gestured to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but you don't like to do the things I like to do," Romlyn said. "You're… we're just not the same. You know? You wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think I'm doing right now, Romlyn?" Marise insisted. She picked up her writing and went back to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it looks like you're doing children's schoolwork. Why are you doing that anyways? We graduated." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because learning never stops." Marise scribbled some symbols on the page and held them up to Romlyn. "Here. What do you see?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, some squiggles and lines and dots?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's your name." She pointed to first letter. "That's the R." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." Romlyn shifted in his seat, embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marise pointed to the next symbol. "That's the O." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued like this, spelling out words and telling Romlyn what each letter meant, until finally, her parents called them in for dinner. They emerged from her room, and Romlyn recognized some letters around her house that he had never seen before. A few of the drawers had papers stuck to them. Labels, he realized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How many other signs had he missed simply because he didn't know where to look? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>